Cattleman Revolver
The is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The weapon is found with ubiquity in the American west at the time of Red Dead Redemption. It is a relatively affordable weapon and can be wielded to deadly effect. Nearly everyone has one, from cowboys to dangerous outlaws. Possibly John's revolver of choice as he already has one at the beginning of the game. Being the lowest tier weapon of the revolvers, the Cattleman can take up to 2 or 3 shots to the torso in order to kill someone at mid or long range, due to this it is wise to aim for the head which will result in a one hit kill, or fire each shot a few seconds after each other, allowing for the recoil and accuracy to reset. It is a fairly outdated, but still a favored weapon by 1911. Acquisition Singleplayer *The player is given this weapon right from the start. It is the lowest tier weapon. *Although it is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. Multiplayer The player is given this weapon right from the start at Level 1. Oddly though, it is only used in the Rio Bravo Legends and Killers PVP match, and therefore the only gun that cannot be made golden. Undead Nightmare *Once again, you get it from the start along with the Double-barreled Shotgun. *Like in Singleplayer, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. Golden Cattleman Revolver Along with the Repeater Carbine, the Cattleman Revolver is included as a pre-order bonus as a golden-plated weapon, which increases the rate at which the player accumulates fame per kill. These two golden weapons can also be obtained by purchasing the limited edition, which contains a code for all three pre-order bonuses. Gold plating is not available in multiplayer for this gun, unless you mod. Trivia *The Cattleman is modeled on the Colt Single Action Army Model 1873. *In the real old west, three-quarters of SAA's were chambered for either the .45 Colt or the .44-40 Winchester cartridge, both very powerful rounds. The Cattleman probably uses the much weaker .32-20 WCF, a less common but historical SAA chambering. *It is most likely John Marston's signature weapon because he uses it in almost every cutscene. However, John Marston will use any other pistol or revolver the player has currently equipped in many cutscenes instead of the Cattleman. *U.S. District Marshal Leigh Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. *Archer Fordham, Edgar Ross's partner, carries a Cattleman Revolver. *U.S. Army soldiers carry these as standard issue side arms; this is a historical error as by this time, the Army carried the Colt Model 1892 or Model 1909 double-action revolvers. The U.S army by 1911 would be adapting the Colt M1911 semi-auto pistol while on the way to phase out revolvers (which still appeared in a few cases throughout the 20th century). *The Cattleman Revolver is the most commonly seen revolver in the game. Even late in the game, enemies still use the Cattleman Revolver. *Cattleman is an alternative term for cowboy. *Amos and Landon Ricketts (the latter only in the Undead Nightmare DLC), can both survive shots to the face with a cattleman. *Along with the Winchester Repeater, this weapon is an iconic weapon of the American West, and is widely used in movies and in real life. *Even though the Cattleman Revolver is a single action weapon, John Marston is seen firing it in a double-action style in The Gunslinger's Tragedy. *If one looks closely at the hammer right after reloading, it's left in the uncocked position until the first shot is fired. Once it shoots, the hammer becomes cocked and will be cocked back for the remainder of the rounds in the cylinder or at least until it's reloaded. This odd occurance effects all firearms with a visible hammer in single and multiplayer. Gallery Catterman.png|3D model of the Cattleman Revolver File:176.png|Cattleman with description File:Cattleman_Revolver.jpg|Marston using the revolver. File:Golden-guns.jpg|The golden Cattleman Revolver Cowbot.jpg Thumbnail88.jpg ThumbnailCA3YH8WY.jpg catleman revolver.jpg Marstoncliff.jpg Gaptooth Breach.jpg Red-dead-redemption-3.jpg Red-dead-redemption-1.jpg Rdr john marston06.jpg Rdr political realities09.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy30.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy48.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy46.jpg 010.JPG|gold Cattleman Revolver. 050.JPG|John weilding a gold Cattleman. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolvers